cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Diberia
Diberia, formally known as the Diberian Territories, is a developing second world nation in South America. It is in the center of the Holy American Empire, and is still recovering from the Deathly Decade. The Deathly Decade is a multi-war death-ridden decade-long war that lasted for approximately 11 years and involved the deaths of over 9 million Diberians, including the deaths of tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of Imperium citizens & soldiers and hundreds of thousands of colonists belonging to Boomtown. The conflicts involved are: The Caracas City Incident, The Broken Assault/Rainforest Wars, The Diberian Civil War, The Z-Wars/Zombie Wars, and the Aperture-Imperium War, with the Aperture-Imperium War taking place during the Z-Wars. This deathly decade has been declared over after the Holy Amerian Empire took the final stronghold of Aperture and eliminated most of the zombies, discluding most of the "zuman" population. Pre-War Diberia Pre-Diberia: Gran Columbia From about 10,000 BC to about 1590 AD, the Diberian region was home to hunter-gatherer societies, some of these becoming more or less civilized and creating large pyramid structures throughout the forest for unknown purposes. Several attempts to find out more about these lost civilizations have been thwarted by strong native resistance in these areas, and not even Saxton Hale could fend them off. Spain conquered and colonized the area, while leaving many surviving native groups left to their own devices. The Spanish called this nation "Gran Columbia", and encompassed the non-existent areas known as Columbia and Venezuela. Creation of Diberia From the first settlement in 1605 to the little military base in Esmeralda constructed in 1830, Gran Columbia was unimportant and unremembered for anything, just a country for text books. Naturally, the people wanted something to actually happen, so they rebelled in 1831 and overthrew the weakened Spanish explorers (Spain never sent any more than them, with fear for an uprising by the native population) in 1832. Spain sent in another batch of explorers, quelling this independence for a total of nine days and eleven hours. But another resistance, led by the famed Royal General George Cleverton, rose up thirteen hours later and once again taking over Pan Columbia. Before the Spanish laughed and sent in more explorers, Cleverton hatched a brilliant idea that would save Diberia from not gaining independence. His father came from Siberia and his mother from a place called D, so he changed the name of Pan Columbia to Diberia and sent Spanish ships into disarray because they couldn't find their target Pan Columbia. Thus, in 1850, Diberia gained independence from the unclever Spanish and lived a more fruitful life as a country which continued to do nothing but sword dueling with Land of 1000 Swords. Government Old Diberian Government The Government of Diberia is a Representative Democratic Republic and Constitutional Monarchy, with 53 seats for the 53 states, Zombie Wars Political Situation Diberian Territories Government 38 States Diberian Ancient History There’s no stories about Diberians that I know. No one knows any. The thing about Diberians is that they are magical. They have magic pine cones inside and they have fairy magic on them. Diberians are flowers that were once people and which were changed into flowers by fairies. An ancient civilization of stupid idiots that were ancient who died a long time ago; they had tried to copy another neighbouring civilization but it hadn’t gone well. Some Diberians were lucky enough to be transformed into flowers with pine cones at the centre and beautiful purple plumage. Other Diberians were not so lucky and were transformed into stripy mushrooms. Today Diberians are normal plants that you might find if you stumble across a fairy land or something; you might find them in the real world, in an enchanted wood or a by the side of a magical field, but only if there’s a tree in the middle. Diberian mushrooms are guarded by pixie dust and they hold strong ancient magic, stronger than any other flowers, but the Diberian mushroom often loses its power and the magic doesn’t work properly. The Queen of the Diberians was spoiled with jelly from her two twins, Rosie and Pop. The baddy Diberian is too scary to tell, even a tiny pinch of detail would make your dreams turn bad. Armed Forces of Diberia